Dragon Ball Yandere Dimensional
by kiryu2026
Summary: *fanfic colaborativo con kiryu2026. Este fanfic como el de las waifus, sera un multicross en donde goku al haber vencido a piccoro en el torneo, kamisama le otorga la responsabilidad a kaede una diclonius que al paso del tiempo, junto a otras psicopatas del amor que conocera, intentaran arrebatarle la inocensia al saiyajin. El viaje dimensional comenzara luego de la saga freezer.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Bueno esto es un proyecto nuevo que me pasó en mi casa la mente y el de una colegiala Kiryu2026 que quería agregar a otras locas que yo solo tenía en mente cuatro pero pasaron siete, que así que usa el Gokú saga saiyajin para que su aventura comienza después de la batalla con el congelador.

 *** Este universo o línea del tiempo como lo quieran el tiempo, goku nunca se caso con leche ni mucho menos obtuvo un gohan el suero opacado por Kaede así que está atentos.**

Capítulo 1: "El encuentro de una Diclonius y Kami-sama"

Kami-sama, un Namekiano puro de corazón que para ser Kami-sama, tuvo que sacar su parte malvada y así fue, pero el problema fue más débil de lo que estaba pero para compensarlo, aprender las habilidades propias de su raza de los Namek: como el curar, meditar para un mejor control mental en su entorno y como kami-sama del planeta Tierra, aprendió el poder de la clarividencia como el poder de comunicarse telepáticamente con otras personas como también en partes lejanas, la teletransmisión de trabajo en algunos lugares de la Tierra como ir al otro mundo y lo último pero más importante, el poder de crear objetos,Rojas o la misma luna que reconstruyó cuando el maestro Roshi hizo el torneo de artes marciales y quitándole la cola al saiyajin Son Gokú que se había negado a ser reemplazado como también se casó con la hija de Ox Satán, pasó un año Después de las cosas en la Tierra, estaban en orden, pero su otra mitad estaba entrenada arduamente para su próximo encuentro, Gokú, pero el resto fue más fácil y, además, su discípulo también se encontró entrenando arduamente en la casa de su mejor amiga Bulma con unos brazaletes inventados por el padre de la el resto es más tranquilo y que también es más difícil de encontrar que su propia amiga Bulma con unos brazaletes inventados por el padre de la el resto es más tranquilo y que también es más difícil de encontrar que su propia amiga Bulma con unos brazaletes inventados por el padre de la peliazul.

"Uno nunca sabe cuando se aproxima a una amenaza" Kami dice que sí, mirando a un punto mientras que está al borde de la salida del templo con su bastón, pero al parecer al chico tonto que está sentado solo, pensó en darle a alguien ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque el señor Popo está regando las plantas como también lo hace la limpieza asociada. el templo sagrado.

Kami-sama salió de la sala personal para encontrarse con su fiel asistente.

\- "Mr Popo" - Llamó el Namek anciano a su asistente vestido al estilo hindú.

\- "Digame kami-sama" - Fueron las palabras del ser de piel negra, estando atento a lo que diga su amo y señor de este templo sagrado.

-"Iré a ver las dimensiones aleatorias"- Fue lo que dijo el namek a lo cual su fiel asistente correspondió a su respuesta.

Kami-sama se encontraba ahora caminando en los pasillos del templo mientras que Mr popo lo seguía hasta llegar a una puerta normal de roble, para luego abrirlo, entrando el namekiano mientras que su fiel asistente se quedó parado en la puerta mirando lo que su señor iba a hacer.

Kami-sama vio las pocas dimensiones aleatorias que pasaron por esos lados, sus aspectos parecían alas de una de una esfera de cristal mágica y en ellas había una en que al parecer se alteró un mundo en la que un tipo normal se adentró a su propio juego tipo "MMORPG" en que él es un esqueleto viviente, pero lo dejó de lado ya que ese hombre está aprovechando de estar en ese juego porque el servidor se hará cierre en unos años acá que allá sería unos meses.

Entonces vio otra dimensión de humanos normales en que un chico joven cabello castaño está jugando en el parque como en otro lado a una pelinegra tímida muy bonita estando sentada en su casa viendo la televisión.

Cambio en otro lugar en donde están empezando con el proyecto de atrapar espíritus por medio de citas con un hombre.

Otra dimensión, se veía a una chica cabello rosado con un cuchillo en mano, jugando con eso a un juego poco llamativo en donde le clavaba el cuchillo en medio de los dedos al participante que la acompañaba en ese momento.

Cambió a otra dimensión en que una peli plateada está sonriendo felizmente en compañía de sus demás amigas entrando al colegio en el que ellas asistirían semanalmente.

Pero después de dar vuelta en las dimensiones que custodia el dios de la Tierra, se fijó en un muy particular, cuya dimensión en que los humanos ya estaban al borde de la extinción ya que, a al paso que iban una raza llamado los Diclonius serían la raza dominante de esa Tierra, pero a Kamisama no le importaba mucho eso ya que los humanos intentaban buscar una cura para evitar dicha enfermedad que afectaba a su propia raza, pero dejando eso de lado, el Namek se fijó en una niña que se había escapado de un orfanato en medio de la noche, tenia cabello rosado, ojos rojizos y dos cuernos de oni que resalta en su cabeza, vio que ella cayó al suelo casi al borde de las lágrimas pero en ese instante un cachorro había aparecido en ese instante en frente suyo.

"Mmm ... creo que es la indicada. La reclutaré, ser de gran compañía para Gokú" - Pensó el dios de la Tierra para entrar en esa dimensión por medio de la teletransportación.

NDA: Es un hax que le agregué a Kami-sama.

La niña de unos diez años se encontraba en el suelo con sus mejillas rojas, al parecer, con fiebre, la niña se asustó un poco y miró al frente, había un cachorro canino que la miraba animadamente para darle un "Guau" para luego lamer la mejilla de la nina.

"¿Estás preocupada por mí?" - Decía la niña de cabello rosado corto con un pijama puesto en medio de la noche que el otro leyó otro ladrido mientras la niña le acariciaba la cabeza de forma tierna.

"Está bien, ya que siempre paso sola, yo siempre estoy sola" - Decía con un susurro deprimido porque desde que tiene el uso de la razón siempre ha sido así.

\- "No me gusta estar sola" - Dijo mirando al suelo al borde de las lágrimas pero ...

\- "No estarás sola" - Fue una voz de alguien mayor, la niña miró y vio a un anciano diferente a los humanos, es de piel verde con las dos especies de antenas, vestido con una túnica blanca con el kanji de Kami-sama hasta los pies, también una especie de capa color azul, la niña se sorprendió del susto de la intermedia aparición que dio el nombre, ella algo asustada pero curiosa dijo.

"¿Quién es usted?" - Kami-sama sacó una media sonrisa para arrodillarse y acariciar al cachorro que se dejó acariciar por el aura pura que se siente de ese ser de piel verde.

"Puedes decirme kami-sama, ¿Cómo te llamas?" - Preguntó en un tono tranquilo el dios de la Tierra del universo siete.

"Me llamo Kaede" - Dijo la pelirosa con cuernos de oni que Kami-sama sonrió y extendió su mano.

"Un gusto, joven kaede" - se presentó el nombre con un tono normal que hizo sentir en paz a la niña y se correspondió con el gesto del hombre de piel verde para ponerse de pie.

"Veo que tenemos algo en común joven, la diferencia es que lo mío es una especie de antena" - decía Kami sama con un tono gracioso para hacer, reír a la niña que lo consiguió y el cachorro está ladrando de felicidad.

"Ah, es cierto, jjijiji" - Sacó una risita linda Kaede, pero ella dejó de escribir y grabó las palabras de ese señor.

"¿Eh, Kami-sama, usted dijo que nunca estaría solo, ¿cierto?" - Dijo con esperanza al dios de la Tierra que solo sonrió.

"Si, hay alguien que está dispuesto a estar contigo todo el tiempo posible, no estarás sola, joven Kaede" - Fue lo que dijo el niño con una sonrisa que la niña estaba llorando de sus ojos pero no de tristeza de felicidad y se abalanzó para abrazar a Kami sama mientras que el cachorro está feliz mirando la escena sentado, una vez que pasó todo eso, la niña miró al anciano para luego mirar al cachorro.

"Kami-sama, ¿puedo llevar a mi amigo?" - Preguntó la pequeña Kaede con una mirada tierna que Kami-sama solo sonrió.

"Si, puedes hacerlo"- fue la positiva respuesta que dio y la niña de ojos carmesi quedó feliz ante eso y tomó al perro en sus brazos y Kami-sama tocó el hombro de la niña para irse de esa dimensión a una cierta montaña Paoz en la que un tal Son Gokú está terminando de entrenar.

Al mismo tiempo…

El saiyajin criado en la tierra por el ya fallecido abuelo gohan se encontraba caminado rumbo a su casa en donde al haber entrenado arduamente con el nuevo material de entrenamiento otorgado por su amiga bulma, se dirigía con tranquilidad a su casa pensando que iba hacer más tarde ahora que ha vuelto a vivir solo en su casa como lo fue hace 6 años antes de la llegada de bulma en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. El pelinegro alzó la mirada al cielo viendo cómo se encontraba el cálido cielo de color azul en compañía del cálido sol en ese momento, alegrando un poco al saiyajin.

"Ahora que vuelto sano y salvo a casa, me pregunto ¿qué voy a hacer con el tiempo suficiente que tengo este día?"- Se preguntó así mismo el pelinegro el cual, no paraba de caminar con tranquilidad mientras sostenía su material de entrenamiento guardados en un morralito de color amarillo con el sello de la capsule corp en medio y tatuado de color azul celeste.

"Mm… Quizás case algunos lobos y cultivar unas cuantas semillas que bulma me regalo"- Comentó de forma alegre mientras caminaba con tranquilidad en la pradera de la montaña paoz... mientras una familia de monos araña se encontraban subiendo un árbol en familia con sus típicas bananas en mano como su respectivo almuerzo.

En otro lado de la montaña paoz.

Ya en la casa de son goku vemos como el anciano namek se encontraba en espera de cierto pelinegro parado sosteniendo su bastón en mano en compañía de cierta peli rosada y de su perro mascota, impresionada del paisaje en el que vivirá ahora y el canino.

"Vaya esto es inmenso, ¿entonces viviré aquí desde en ahora en adelante kamisama?"- Pregunto la diclonius volteando a la dirección en la que estaba el anciano nameku el cual este asistió.

"Así es"- Respondió el guardián de la Tierra tranquilamente. -"Aquí es el hogar de mi joven ex aprendiz"-

"¿Joven ex aprendiz? No sabía que era un maestro"- Respondió sorprendida kaede. -"¿Entonces el será mi tutor cuando crezca?"-

"Así es, tú y él van a aprender a convivir tranquilamente mientras te enseña los manejos en cómo manejar y controlar el ki"- Fueron las palabras del sabio namek mientras el perro de kaede ladrada de emoción.

Kaede se quedó sorprendida de lo que había dicho el namek, ¿Manejo del ki?, ¿A qué se refiere con eso?. En ningún momento de su corta vida, kaede nunca supo que es el ki o saber algo de su existencia ella solo sufría ya que ella sufría bullying por el resto de niños que había en el orfanato en el que ella vivía, solo por poseer unos dos cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo incomodar a la diclonius de ser la única en portar tales extremidades, antes de conocer a kamisama momentos antes en donde se fugó.

"Por cierto señor kamisama ¿Que es el ki y cómo pretendo controlarlo?"- Preguntó la inocente diclonius al anciano namek, mientras el perro de lucy perseguía unas cuantas aves que habían aterrizado en el lugar.

"Es algo muy simple mi niña, el ki es la energía que poseemos todos los seres vivientes de este planeta y que poseemos en nuestro cuerpo el cual se puede desarrollar con entrenamientos y meditaciones diarias"- Comenzó a explicar kamisama sobre el manejo y la existencia del ki en como poder manejarlo a voluntad propia, algo que dejó sorprendido a kaede el cual se encontraba apegado a la conversación del guardián de la tierra mientras el perro castaño de la diclonius comenzaba a ladrar de nueva cuenta ante algo o alguien que se aproximaba en el lugar.

En las cercanías de la residencia Son.

Goku quien se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, repentinamente en su caminata sintió una presencia muy cercana en su hogar dejando curioso al pelinegro del ki que emitía tales presencias que se encontraban en su hogar.

El saiyajin al sentir esas presencias en su hogar... Una de ellas pudo reconocer de quien era en realidad, pero la otra le era desconocida e inclusive impresionante al poseer un nivel de pelea muy alto al de un ser humano a su máximo entrenamiento.

-"Y este ki, puedo reconocer quien es en realidad, pero ¿de quién porta este ki impresionante?"- El saiyajin se preguntó en sus pensamientos atónito de la sorpresa que se había dado en ese instante.

-"¿Que querrá ahora kamisama y de quien será el otro ki que acompaña al anciano?" Se dijo así mismo goku impresionado de lo que ocurría en ese instante e ir corriendo rumbo a su casa con una velocidad impresionante que superaba al del anciano mutten roshi.

"Kamisama, hemos esperado un rato aquí, ¿le habrá pasado algo?"- preguntó la pelirosada de forma preocupada mientras tiene a su perrito en sus brazos.

"No te preocupes niña, conociéndolo es capaz de vencer al que quiere intentar hacerle algo"- respondió el guardián de la Tierra tranquilizando a la Diclonius que ella solo asintió a las palabras de su nuevo amigo.

"Espero que sea alguien que no me discrimine por mis cuernos" - dijo la niña con pena y que grabó la forma en que trataban a los niños del orfanato, pero que sí lo hacía el guardián de la Tierra le acarició su cabeza para decirle.

"Él no hace eso, y con el tiempo te da cuenta cuenta en este mundo somos diferentes y no nos juzgamos por las apariencias" - terminó de decir Kami-sama a la Diclonius que ... Hablando del rey de roma.

"Hola Kami-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó Gokú llegando a su hogar que Kami-sama solo dijo de forma normal.

"Joven Gokú, espero que sigas entrenando en caso de batallas futuras" -

"Eso estoy haciendo, pero, ¿no vienes con alguien?" - Preguntó un Gokú muy curioso que vio una niña detrás del guardián de la tierra de forma tímida porque se asustó de la repentina aparición del mencionado.

"Si, es una niña que debería estar en su lugar y sufrirá en adelante" - responde el viejo nombre que presenta a la niña que no miraba al saiyajin en sus ojos por el miedo a ser juzgado por sus cuernos mientras que el perrito miraba de forma curiosa al saiyajin, el mencionado viola la niña que es el responsable del ki alto al de un humano entrenado y quedó algo impresionado por eso, pero eso quedó al lado para estar al nivel de ella que la Diconía está muy nerviosa sin mirar a los ojos al hombre que la va a hacer compañía.

"Hola, Soy Gokú, ¿Cómo te llamas?" - se presentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa amable que la niña se atrevió a mirar un poco al lado del hombre en frente de ella y vio que la sonrisa que hacía dos veces, se sintió como en confianza

"Yo ... llamo ... Kaede" - decía entre susurro la tímida niña pelirosa que solo Goku sonrió.

"Un gusto Kaede, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?" - preguntó el saiyajin que la niña miró al lado que le hizo tal pregunta.

"Amiga, ¿no ... yo ... harás ... daño ... por mis ... cuernos?" - preguntó con voz entrecortada que al saiyajin le salió una mirada interrogativa.

"¿Eh ?, no, no hay tú eso, es más, tus cuernos te hacen muy tierna, me recuerda a alguien que pelea, pero tú eres bueno" - fue lo que dijo el saiyajin que la Diconía no pudo más y se puso a llorar, pero no a la tristeza, sino a la felicidad y eso a la orden de Goku.

"Perdóname por hacerte llorar, no es mi intención de hacer algo malo" - dijo Gokú tratando de consolarla ya que no es hacer eso en especial con las mujeres, iba a decir algo más pero.

"No, no es eso, es que es primera vez que una persona aparte de Kamisama no me hace daño por mis cuernos" - fueron las palabras de una feliz Kaede que soltó al perrito y este corrió a Gokú para ser acariciado por él, eso dejó un Kaede que desde ahora en adelante, nunca estará solo y que este hombre sea una parte importante en su vida.

Fin del capítulo 1…

NDA: Aquí el kenallo hablando, de verdad este fics fue uno de los menos votados junto a Shinmao a decir verdad, agradezco que no haya ganado éste ultimo ya que en realidad me desagrada Mio Naruse, la única o únicas que me gustaron fueron Chisato Hasegawa, Zest y la Nonaka, lo otro es que gracias a aquellos que hayan leído este fics colaborativo por así, tambien a Kiryu por darme la idea de hacer al menos reclutar a Lucy, pero le dije que se las arregle para reclutar a las demás, ok no, bueno qué más digo un anuncio más…

Se viene el Lemon rikolino en Eoistia, el bardo en Tengou Tenje más que llamaron la atencion dentro del Dragon Ball verse, y como a mí me gusta el harem, sera así…

Lo otro, los fics de los bien recibido será los que más serán subidos y no por orden, si subo otro del menos rango es porque algo se me vino a la cabeza y empecé a escribir, eso…

 **Vaya al parecer kenallo se la lleva de puta madre XD, en fin… espero que nos apoye con este alocado fic que kenallo y yo hicimos colaborativamente (en especial él al dar la idea y yo agregar cosas nuevas e interesantes).**

 **En cuanto a mi ausencia, yo ya dije hace tiempo que volveré recargado y esta vez con la nueva película de dragon ball super a estrenarse en diciembre en Japón y acá en enero del 2019 me ha hecho reescribir mis trabajos que tenia ausentes… y un proyecto que creo que se acuerdan no? Pero bueno ya ha futuro verán mi opinión acerca de la canonización que dio Toriyama al buen Broly y que afectos me dieron al haberlo usado en mis trabajos en especial en uno que ya es de mi propiedad y de una posible nueva idea que creo que arg21 se acuerde (XDDDDDDDD)**

 **En fin al igual que kenallo me despido y que tengan un buen día.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Un duro comienzo

**Que tal gente de fanfiction, aquí su inusual kiryu2026 junto a mi compañero Kenallo25 trayéndoles el capítulo 2 de goku y las yanderes dimensional, y perdonenme si me tarde esta vez, pero hubo asuntos pendientes que tuve en los últimos días del 2018 con la familia, que por cierto espero se la hayan pasado también en esos días de navidad y año nuevo con sus familiares y amigos.**

 **Y bueno antes de comenzar les queremos agradecer a la gente que apoyo esta colaboración, por cierto para los que se preguntaron de la crítica que tengo hacia DBSuper: Broly, les invito a mí otra sección de nombre "The Stupid Of Sensual Returns" en mi página principal de FF que al igual voy a dar una crítica al respecto a la película luego de su estreno acá en México la cual dare mi veredicto sobre cómo me siento ahora de la remasterización que tuvo dos de los personajes más queridos por el fandom (entre ellos me incluyo).**

 **twisterblake2015: thank you very much for your support, I hope you like it.**

 **The pro saiyan: Gracias por igual, espero que sea una de las mejores.**

 **Jiren El Gris: Muchas gracias por igual mi buen amigo jiren, en si ya tenemos en mente a las yanderes que habrá en el fic.**

 **Sasuke ojo sharingan: Te lo agradecemos por igual, en si todo los créditos se lo merece a este Kenallo25 ya que él fue el que planteo el 75% de las ideas, por igual ya tenemos en lista a las chicas que tenemos en mente y quien sabe… tal vez pongamos otra para el bardo.**

 **Blamasu: Gracias por igual, en cuanto a las chicas ya tenemos la lista en si… en cuanto lo de broly, si quieres saber más a profundidad respecto a lo que sucedió estos últimos meses, te invito mi otra sección "the estupid of sensual returns"**

 **Vergil sparda yamato: Muchas gracias por igual, espero que te satisfaces con este segundo capítulo.**

 **ZeroExK: Gracias por igual mi buen hombre, de hecho todos los creditos se los lleva este kenallo25.**

 **Nomura Fudou: Gracias por igual, cuanto tiempo sin verlos… claro esta vez pretendo cumplir promesas que no pude.**

 **Arthur: Gracias por igual, en cuanto a DBZBox pues la verdad eso está clasificado, solo dire que no dejare esa historia inconclusa y esperar que cosas sacaran el señor Toriyama, Toei y Toyotaro**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias en sí, en cuanto a lo que dijiste (a pesar de que no entendí tu comentario en un inicio =v) en si sería ver lo mismo sabes.**

 **OmegaZero: Gracias por su punto de vista, descuida resolvimos todo en este capítulo.**

 **Palak249: Aquí está el capítulo mi buen hombre.**

 **Anderson Yagami: La verdad usar a un goku actual ya es algo monótono y principalmente una exageración, digo no es por ofender a los demás usuarios pero la mayoría que hacen eso de un goku con el poder que posee actualmente o uno con el ssj en mano se me hace un claro fanboyismo por parte de ellos u alguno de ellos y solo quieren ver más transformaciones sin importar lo ridículas que sean (un ejemplo: el canal de Goyito Senpai en si la mayoría de sus historias son así, y eso ya deja mucho que desear) en si no digo que sea malo pero siendo honestos a veces tenemos que saber lo que es hacer una historia de buena manera, divertirnos y pasarnos el rato y la otra es ya hacerlo a lo fanboy u simplemente por el mero fanservice… por ese motivo decidimos usar un goku menos fuerte, en si goku obtendrá el ssj en este fic pero de ahí en fuera todo está clasificado.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Yes, here is the chapter my good samaritan.**

 **En fin gente gracias por el apoyo que dieron espero que se diviertan tanto como nos fue este Kenallo25 y yo y sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Son Goku…**

-Gracias, gracias ¡Muchas gracias por su aceptación! - Decía una alegre y a la vez sollozada kaede abrazando fuertemente al joven saiyajin.

Por el otro lado vemos a un Goku bastante sorpresivo u atónito de lo que estaba en ese momento, ante el inesperado abrazo de la pequeña kaede la cual al ver lo gentil que fue con ella sobre sus distintivos cuernos que poseía en la cabeza, la pequeña peli rosada se había quedado maravillada de la impecable respuesta que dio el pelinegro y la aceptación que le dio hacia su persona... algo que kaede no esperaba sobre un desconocido y ni mucho menos de uno proveniente a otra dimensión muy distintiva a la suya.

Tanto fue la emoción y sorpresa que tuvo Goku que, para poder consolar a la pequeña, la cargó como si su hija se tratase en el fuerte y duro pectoral del Azabache

Kamisama al ver el acto de bondad que había entre ellos dos él había sonreído paternalmente hacia la pequeña diclonius el cual está al verla convivir con su ex aprendiz dio a entender que la niña ya no se encontrara sola como lo era antes en su mundo algo que da a entender que cualquier ser vivo merecía la convivencia de otros sin importar las diferencias qr poseen el uno al otro o los defectos que posee, el anciano Namekiano miro a su derecha para toparse con el perrito de kaede el cual comenzaba a ladrar de felicidad y ladeando su cola de alegría debido por el cálido ambiente que había en ese momento dando a entender el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Bueno Goku ahora que ya conoces muy bien a la pequeña kaede, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor- Kamisama había interrumpido el momento llamando la atención del azabache pelos de palmera y de la diclonius -Goku desde ahora en adelante ella estará a tu cargo. Entrénala y haz lo que siempre haces… y como de pasada ponle un nombre al perro- Dijo el actual guardián de la tierra hacia Goku, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras la peli rosada se encontraba ahora en el pectoral de Goku, actualmente su única y nueva familia que tiene.

-Con gusto kamisama, me encargare de que ella sea una buena niña ¿no es así? - Respondió el pelinegro haciendo sonreír a kaede el cual fue ameritada con una sonrisa "Son" hacia la orden dada por el namekiano.

-Eso es bueno de tu parte Goku, ahora me tengo que retirar con permiso. Adiós- En eso el guardián del planeta tierra se había teletransportado hacia su palacio dejando solos a Goku y kaede, sorprendiendo a la pequeña niña perteneciente a la única familia "Son" que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Se fue…- Fueron las palabras que había dicho la peli rosada mirando el lugar en donde se encontraba parado este kamisama.

-Tienes toda la razón, parece ser que kamisama debe estar muy ocupado ahora mismo- Comentó Goku igual de sorprendido que la pelirosada. -Por cierto, kaede-chan… ¿tienes algún nombre en mente para el perro? - Pregunto el saiyajin señalando al compañero de kaede el cual ladro justo en ese momento.

Kaede al ver su compañero de viaje ella se acercó a él, acariciando su cabeza para empezar mientras ella pensaba un buen nombre para el perro… sin embargo al poseer poca información que le habían otorgado en la guardería, la pequeña diclonius de cabello rosado le había sido difícil buscar un buen nombre al cachorro sin siquiera sonar algo estúpido u vergonzoso para el saiyan.

-No se me ocurre ningún nombre- Fueron las palabras de una kaede decaída volteando a la dirección en el que se encontraba Goku.

-Mmmmm, ya veo- Respondió un dudoso Goku caminando en dirección en donde estaba la peli rosa y el cachorro que ladro en ese momento. -Supongo que es difícil ponerle un nombre a una mascota y más con un perro, bueno eso dicen… y que tal turbomoto-

Goku le había recomendado un "buen" nombre para el perro, sin embargo, este gruño de la desaprobación ante el nombré que le daba. - ¿No te gustó el nombre amigo? - Pregunto el saiyajin al animal que este solo ladro de la desaprobación.

-Mmmmmmmm, ¿qué tal… máquina de palomitas?!- Propuso otro nombre el saiyajin pero el perro solo se propuso a gruñir en señal de desaprobación, kaede miraba el momento callada por los nombres de comida que daba Goku.

\- ¿Pudin…? - Propuso otro nombre Goku pero de nueva cuenta el perro lo negó. -Onda vital, no ya se, ¿pastel? - Propuso de nueva cuenta el saiyajin pero esta vez sus dos intentos fueron desaprobados para el canino.

-Diablos, no sé qué nombre ponerle kaede, ¿todavía tienes pensado uno en mente? - Preguntó el azabache ya derrotado viendo a la peli rosada algo perpleja del momento en el que estaban ella y él, para su suerte de la peli rosa, su mente comenzaba a brotar ideas pensando en varios nombres para su amigo, luego de los intentos fallidos que tuvo para mala suerte de Goku.

-Mmmmm…- la peli rosada con cuernos agarro al perro y lo miro fijamente haciendo que este le lamiera la cara y sonreír del acto que hizo. -Creo que se me vino uno a la mente… que tal wanta- dijo la diclonius bautizando el nombre hacia su mascota el cual ladro de alegría por el nombre que le dio y bajarse de las manos de kaede y comenzar a ladrar de felicidad en frente suyo. - ¿Te gustó? Si es así entonces te pondremos wanta- comentó una kaede de manera alegre agachándose de la altura de su nuevo amigo wanta y comenzar a lamerle la cara a kaede haciendo sonreír a la peli rosa como le pasaba de igual manera a Goku.

-Wanta… vaya no se me ocurrió un buen nombre como ese- Comentó Goku agachándose de igual manera como lo hizo kaede y meterse en la diversión que tenía el cachorro y la peli rosada.

 **Más tarde... en la residencia son.**

Goku se encontraba sentado en medio de una fogata en compañía de Kaede y de su perro, el donde este le estaba contando toda su historia a kaede comenzando con los distintivos entrenamientos que tuvo con su abuelito Gohan, la inoportuna muerte que tuvo cuando aún era muy pequeño, hasta el encuentro de su amiga Bulma, el viaje que tuvo en búsqueda de las esferas el dragón hasta del encuentro que tuvo con Pilaf y su pandilla que también estaba en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y el cómo Goku destrozó su castillo al convertirse en un mono gigante al ver visto la luna llena en aquel momento.

-Cuando Pilaf estaba a punto de cumplir el deseo de conquistar el mundo, mi amigo Oolong pidió como deseo unas bragas de mujer, hasta la fecha me pregunto porque pidió ese deseo, pero gracias a eso salvo al mundo de Pilaf- Goku le contaba ese momento a kaede mientras ella comía un plato de arroz con pescado estando atenta de lo que decía Goku.

\- ¿Después de eso que paso? - Preguntó una sorprendida y ansiosa kaede debido a que se interesó demasiado en la extraña vida que posee su nuevo amigo.

-Él se enojó dejando a mis amigos en una especie de jaula, pero cuando miré a la luna llena, me había quedado dormido y amanecí sin mi colita- Explicó el saiyajin revelando un gran secreto a la diclonius, respondiendo ante la pregunta que tenía la pelirosada la cual se quedó conmovida ante ese dato que le había compartido y decidió seguir escuchando el relato de su fiel amigo mientras comía su tazón de arroz que tenía en mano.

Goku seguía contando sus aventuras, esta vez narrando su encuentro con el maestro muten roshi y el viaje al castillo de Ox-Satan en donde había conocido a Milk en ese entonces dejando una mala espina en kaede sin saber por qué el motivo del sentirse de esta manera, pero lo dejó pasar al ser una emoción en si innecesaria y normal para ella. Volviendo al tema con Goku la diclonius se quedó viendo fijamente al saiyan el cual seguía relatando sus siguientes aventuras luego de lo ocurrido con Pilaf y sus dos secuaces.

El saiyajin seguía continuando su relato hacia kaede la cual este le explico su visita con una anciana llamada Uranai baba, el reencuentro que tuvo con su abuelo Gohan, el entrenamiento que tuvo por su propia cuenta hasta visitar al palacio de la torre Karin en donde había conocido a dos de sus más queridos amigos; Upa y Bora al igual que se encontró con el mercenario más letal del mundo, Tao Pai Pai el cual venció a goku en una pelea mano a mano y asesinar a Bora el padre de upa. Tras haberle contado tal suceso goku le había contado su entrenamiento con el maestro karin el cual lo describió como un gato rechoncho y amable con los conocidos que venían a visitar la torre karin a saber los conocimientos del gato humanoide, algo que goku pudo acceder teniendo que pasar una prueba teniendo que tomar el agua ultra sagrada la cual pudo restaurar su energía aumentándola de golpe y tener su revancha con Tao Pai Pai pudiendo hacer justicia misma al contra restar una granada que le iba mandar al pelinegro, también le explicó de la existencia de un ejército maligno dominada como la patrulla roja la cual fueron vencidos por Goku dejando atónita a Kaede de los increíbles actos que tuvo en su niñez, como si le estuviera relatando un cuento ficticio o una película de los años 80's, pero a ciencia cierta todo lo que le ocurrió a Goku era real en sí.

Luego de tales sucesos le conto su segundo torneo de las artes marciales en donde las finales de este mismo, se había enfrentado con su actual compañero de nombre Ten-Shin Han en el que este último le ganó la final del torneo de artes marciales con dificultad en la pelea como fue la remota aparición de Piccoro Daimaku y la existencia de Kamisama siendo la contraparte oscura del dios guardián de la tierra que vino en búsqueda de dominar el mundo a su mero voluntad, ocasionando un antes y después en la vida de Goku como de sus demás amigos que tuvo al paso del tiempo. Como fue la muerte de su gran amigo krillin, la destrucción de las esferas del dragón y la sanguinaria pelea que tuvo que al final con el despiadado Piccoro el cual pudo traer de vuelta la paz a este mundo. Luego de tal suceso le explicó su estadía en el palacio de kamisama en donde lo pudo conocer a voluntad propia, el cual lo había entrenado por más de 3 años antes del torneo de la artes marciales número 23 en donde goku se enfrentaría con el hijo de Piccoro Daimaku, Piccoro junior al igual que su reencuentro con sus amigos y los que fueron revividos como krillin, Chaos y el Maestro Roshi… como también fue su reencuentro con Milk, en donde le había recordado su promesa de casarse con ella cuando eran niños algo que Goku no recordaba en sí, alegrando un poco a Kaede de la noticia sin saber él por qué… al igual le comentó la brutal pelea que tuvo con Piccoro en donde el saiyajin gano la pelea y el torneo por igual.

-Luego de eso, Milk me seguía insistiendo en casarse conmigo, pero después desistió el compromiso al haber salvado su castillo y su padre… ahora vivo solo aquí entrenando y cultivando algunas frutas y vegetales y todo gracias a mi amiga Bulma que me dio una mano luego de haber salvado el mundo- Comentó Goku alegremente terminando de contar su increíble historia a kaede dejando sorprendida a la peli rosada.

\- ¿Así que tienes una granja en tu casa? ¿Puedo verla? - Preguntó la peli rosada hacia el saiyajin el cual solo sonrió de alegría.

-Si claro, con gusto, recuerda que a partir de mañana hay que entrenarte y de paso conocer a mi amiga Bulma- Respondió el saiyajin revelando algunos planes hacia kaede la cual asintió con un "si" como respuesta.

-Sí, claro… Goku… - Comento la pequeña levantándose del tronco en donde estaba sentada pero sus ojos estaban empezando a pestañear de sueño, el azabache se percató de eso en la cual,

Goku la había tomado del brazo y cargarla de forma nupcial yendo a su casa y mandándola a su cama en donde él la veía con una sonrisa cálida y tierna haciendo que Goku se enterneciera por su cálida sonrisa y en cómo se veía ella dormida.

-Creo que será para la otra. Descansa kaede- Respondió goku viendo a la pequeña dormida mientras él se dirigía a recoger el pequeño picnic que tuvieron hace rato cuando le había contado su maravillosa historia.

 **En la madrugada…**

Goku se encontraba dormido en su distintivo cuarto en donde veíamos a un pelinegro descansar tranquilamente luego del sorpresivo día que tuvo con la cierta peli rosada que se había presentado gracias a la petición de kamisama la cual lo mando a cuidarla por cuenta propia

-Goku… kun…. Goku… kun- Kaede se encontraba despierta- La pequeña diclonius decía mietras jalaba un poco las sabanas del saiyajin, haciendo caso omiso a la pelirosada abriendo sus poco a poco viéndola parad en frente suyo con algo de pavor en su rostro.

-Kaede… ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto el azabache algo confundido al haberlo despertado de su largo y profundo sueño que tenía.

-No quise interrumpirlo, pero, me dejaría dormir con usted. Es que tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo- Respondió kaede algo tímida de lo que había ocurrido. -Soñé que volvía a estar sola- Lo decía ahora con un poco de miedo en su tono de voz hacia el pelo de punta el cual se quedó sorprendido de lo que dijo.

-Con que era eso…. No te preocupes kaede recuerda que yo siempre estare junto a ti sin importar lo que pase- Respondió goku con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantándose de la cama acariciando la cabeza de la diclonius y sus distintivas orejas que posee.

Esto ocasionó que kaede comenzara a brotar lágrimas en sus ojos viendo lo importante que ahora es ella para goku, luego del ausente día que tuvo el pelinegro antes de su encuentro. -No te sientas mal kaede. Yo nunca te dejare que vuelvas a estar sola, te prometo que estaré ahí pase lo que pase, te lo juro- El azabache dio su promesa viendo el miedo que tenía kaede ahora de que él y ella se encuentran juntos y el dolor que posee ella internamente conmoviendo más al pelinegro de nunca dejarla sola.

\- ¿En serio?… ¿me estás prometiendo convivir a mi lado? - Pregunto la pelirosa a lo que Goku asintió con un "si" hacia su pregunta.

-Sí, con gusto voy a estar a tu lado siempre- dijo el saiyajin haciendo que la peli rosa saltara hacia Goku abrazándolo de alegría por la promesa que le hizo sorprendiendo al saiyajin del acto que hizo la peli rosada haciendo sonreír al pelinegro del entusiasmo que posee kaede hacia él.

Mientras ese momento ocurría el amigo de kaede, Wanta entro al cuarto del saiyajin ladrando de felicidad hacia la armonía que tenían en ese entonces Goku y Kaede haciendo que el canino se encariñara con el saiyajin del acto que había entre él y su amiga, saltando hacia la cama de Goku para acompañar la escena en ese entonces conmoviendo a la peli rosada.

Luego del inminente suceso, kaede ahora se encontraba dormida profundamente en el pectoral de Goku el cual este se encontraba roncando cálidamente mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba un parte del cuarto del saiyajin viendo la evolución que hace unas horas, luego de haber salvado el mundo de las manos de Piccoro Junior hace meses atrás y poner estar de acuerdo entre con el pelinegro hay darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir sin preocupar el destino que poseería el planeta.

 **Ya en el amanecer - En la residencia Son…**

En la mañana siguiente kaede se encontraba aun dormida en la cama de goku mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba despierto dirigiéndose a su baño personal en donde al haber tenido una cálida ducha, se había preparado para el siguiente día que tendría ahora nuestro querido protagonista se había puesto su traje de combate tradicional se había dirigido a la entrada principal de la casa en donde comenzó a dar algunos estiramientos de brazo, caderas y piernas al salir y dirigirse a la laguna más cercana de su casa lo más rápido posible para no espantar a cierta diclonius que se encontraba aun dormida en su habitación personal.

 **Con Kaede…**

Mientras tanto con kaede, la pequeña diclonius de ojos carmesí y orejas en su parte frontal de la cabeza se encontraba aun dormida en la cama de Goku en donde en ese momento su amigo wanta quien se hallaba en los pies de kaede se dirigió al rostro de la pequeña en donde le comenzó a lamerle sin intención, en donde comenzaba a despertar y reaccionar al acto que le hacia su amigo para que luego despertara sin molestia y acariciar la de su compañero como agradecimiento en haberla despertado.

-Wanta… buenos días…- Dijo Kaede aun semi-dormida mientras bostezaba del sueño y se frotaba sus ojos del enorme sueño que tuvo. -Ya es de… dia...-

La pequeña diclonius al ver que se encontraba despierta en la habitación de Goku esta se sorprendió al ver que el mencionado no estaba con ella en ese momento, causándole sensaciones raras de preocupación en su interior al estar sola otra vez, como lo fue antes de su llegada a este mundo, Wanta le ladro a su dueña pero esta no respondía los ladridos de su perro haciendo que se preocupara más a ella… la peli rosada se había levantado de la cama en la que se hallaba sentada y dirigirse a la puerta principal de la recamara de Goku y ver que se encontraba semi-abierta comenzando una búsqueda ante el saiyan.

-¡¿Goku?!- Gritó kaede mientras se dirigía a la sala de la casa por detrás suyo estaba Wanta acompañándola a donde se dirigía la pequeña con algo de miedo en el lugar.

-¿¡Goku!?- Kaede gritó nuevamente el nombre del pelinegro haciendo ver su preocupación siendo visible en su rostro, que tanto fue así que sentía ganas de llorar ante la situación en la que estaba y más ahora que está en un terreno muy distinto a su mundo.

-¿¡GOKU?!-

Gritó más fuerte el nombre del saiyajin, la pequeña diclonius haciendo preocupar más a su compañero de viaje que le ladro con densidad al ver a su dueña comenzando a espantarse… kaede estaba en completo miedo al ver que Goku no le respondía sus gritos que había dado comenzando a tambalear del miedo en sus rodillas y manos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas del susto que poseía.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- Grito la peli rosada de nueva pero esta vez comenzando a llorar en llanto haciendo resonar su grito en toda la casa del saiyajin.

 **Por otra parte, en la laguna de la montaña…**

Goku quien se dirigió al lago del monte Paoz en búsqueda de un pez enorme (como de costumbre) para poder desayunar junto con cierta peli rosa de ojos carmesí, el saiyajin había ascendido del lago con un pez en mano mientras se tambaleaba del miedo al estar afuera de su habitad natural teniendo que forcejear el agarre que le hacia el pelinegro siéndole inútil debido a la fuerza que poseía el agarre del saiyajin.

-Este, ¡este es el indicado para comer! - Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía con asombro el enorme pez que había capturado en ese momento.

 **Con Kaede…**

Mientras tanto con Kaede, la peli rosada de ojos carmesí se había salido de la casa de Goku corriendo con toda velocidad en búsqueda de su amigo el azabache, sin embargo en ella se escuchaba varios sonidos de llanto mientras gritaba el nombre del pelinegro mientras eso sucedía, wanta la acompañaba por igual corriendo la misma velocidad que su dueña ladrándole con preocupación al verla llorar y alejarse de lo que era su nuevo hogar dirigiéndose al bosque en el que se hallaban ella y el pelinegro sin saber siquiera los peligros que había.

-¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¡GOKU! - Fueron los gritos lamentables de kaede mientras estaba en búsqueda del saiyan con lágrimas en los ojos interrumpiendo la vista de la diclonius hacía en donde se dirigía ahora mismo.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Grito otra vez una triste kaede deteniéndose del cansancio que tuvo al correr de esa manera y caer al suelo de rodillas al no poder sostenerse aún más, mientras eso ocurría wanta se encontraba detrás suyo viendo a su dueña exhausta de lo que había hecho y continuando a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. -Así fue… así fue como era el sueño- Fueron los comentarios de la próxima reina diclonius dando a entender la cruel pesadilla que tuvo ayer en la noche.

-Pensé que no era una mala persona al parecer me equivoqué. Y ahora me encuentro en este desconocido mundo sola, como lo fue anteriormente… ¿por qué dios?, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me condenaste estar sola y ser diferente?! - Gritó una molesta kaede mientras eso ocurría un cráter se hizo presente a un lado suyo desconocidamente como espantando a wanta en aquel momento, alejándose un poco de kaede quien seguía llorando aún.

-No te preocupes pequeña, nunca vas a estar sola- Sin embargo, justo en ese momento un teranodon de color azul se hizo presente en donde se encontraba kaede y wanta, espantando este último el cual le gruño con miedo y enojo al teradonon que apareció de repente. -Si quieres yo te llevo a mi nido en donde serás el desayuno de mis crías- Dijo el ser prehistórico mientras una sonrisa macabra se hacía presente en su hocico, revelando sus largos y afilados dientes que posee.

Mientras tanto con Goku, este se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa con el desayuno en mano, teniendo una canasta de varios peces pequeños en ella, junto al pescado enorme que atrapo al final de su viaje.

-Creo que me excedí demasiado con los peces- Dijo Goku tranquilamente mientras veía la canasta del desayuno que iba a tener en compañía de kaede y wanta, pero justo en ese momento sintió una presencia de ki bastante peculiar en el y en compañía de otra desconocida que poseía malas intenciones en su ki. –Hmm… y este ki es muy parecido a…-

-¡GOKU!- Goku al escuchar ese grito que escucho en ese momento sentía una sensación de que alguien estaba en peligro ocasionando una preocupación en el pelinegro que hizo tirar el almuerzo que tenía e irse corriendo al camino en donde se encontraba su casa con una velocidad impresionante.

Goku al dirigirse con toda velocidad a su destino, sentía aún más a fondo los gritos que provenían en sus oídos cada vez más y más fuertes preocupándose más de lo normal de lo que ocurría e imaginarse lo que le esperaba cuando llegaba a su destino ante esta sensación que posee emocionalmente el saiyajin.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-

Goku se quedó en completo shock de lo que acaba de escuchar haciendo espantar demasiado al saiyajin de lo habitual comenzando a sentir culpa suya de lo que estaba sucediendo. -Espera por favor- Gritó el saiyajin con molestias en su voz mientras decidió aumentar la velocidad que poseía e irse al rumbo en donde estaba sintiendo esa gran conmoción en su interior.

Ya al llegar a su destino el saiyajin había visto alguien entrometerse en su camino siendo nada más y nada menos que wanta quien se dirigía a la dirección en donde estaba Goku sorprendiendo al saiyajin al ver el cachorro de su nueva compañera solo y en rumbo en donde estaba dirigiéndose en ese momento.

-Wanta…- Dijo el pelinegro reconociendo al cachorro que se habían conocidos el día anterior, deteniéndose un momento para verlo en frente suyo sorprendiendo al pelinegro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. Y en especial ¿dónde está kaede?-

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE MOVERTE!- No obstante el momento entre Goku y wanta se había interrumpido al ver que un sujeto se encontraba en ese justo momento haciendo conmocionar a Goku de lo que ocurría y dirigirse en donde se hallaba la voz.

Al llegar Goku vio a un teranodon de color azul quien intentaba llevarse a kaede, la cual se veía como la diclonius se intentaba salir del agarre del ave prehistórica con toda la fuerza posible, sorprendiendo a Goku de la increíble fuerza que posee a pesar de ser una niña d años.

-¡Maldito! Suéltame, no quiero ser la comida de nadie- Grito kaede molesta y a la vez lastimada (emocionalmente) de lo que está ocurriendo mientras golpeaba las garras del teranodon que no la dejaban soltarse.

-Maldito roedor déjate llevar, mis hijos me esperan- Dijo molesto el teranodon al ver que no podía llevarse a kaede de una vez por todas.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Gritó un Goku molesto ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y ver la situación en la que estaba kaede.

-¿Eh? Mmmm… ¡¿quién rayos eres para pedirme ordenes?!- Dijo el teranodon hacia el azabache molestando al mencionado de quién se tratase, siendo nada más y nada menos que aquel teranodon que había raptado a Bulma años atrás cuando comenzaron su viaje en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón años atrás cuando su amiga se había ido en búsqueda de la esfera de cuatro estrellas en la montaña en donde vive el pelinegro.

-eh? ¿Tu otra vez? Deja en paz a kaede- Gritó otra vez el saiyajin ordenándole al reptil volador que la dejara en paz mientras que wanta le ladro al teranodon al mismo tiempo en el que Goku le ordenó que la dejase ir.

-Ya quisieras JAJAJAJA- Dijo arrogantemente el reptil volador e irse volando hacia los cielos llevándose a kaede por los cielos, algo que molestó demasiado al saiyajin que fue en dirección a donde se iba el reptil por los suelos mientras pensaba una idea en cómo recuperar a kaede en el proceso.

 **Con Kaede…**

Esta se encontraba golpeando aun las garras del teranodon con todo lo que tenía de fuerza la pequeña diclonius de ojos carmesí la cual le era inútil su idea debido a que la criatura no se impedía si arrojarla no al suelo ahora que se encontraban metros de distancia del suelo rumbo al objetivo que tenía en mente la criatura bípeda de piel azul.

-No creas que con eso me hará soltarte roedor- Comento el reptil mientras tambaleaba sus alas para volar, kaede se encontraba ahora desesperada con lo que le ocurría ahora mismo haciendo que su lucha se vuelva aún más difícil de lo que tenía en mente sintiéndose inútil de hasta siquiera preocuparse de sí misma haciéndose varias dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras eso ocurría goku se hallaba corriendo en lo más profundo del bosque sin perder la mirada al cielo con molestias en su interior al ver la situación en la que corría kaede ahora mismo sintiéndose mal por lo que había ocurrido.

" _¿Por qué dios me dio el destino que llevo ahora?"-_ Se preguntó así mismo kaede ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. - _"A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si fuera alguien normal, sin ser discriminada por lo que soy toda mi vida siempre fue así"-_ Varios recuerdos se le venían a la mente de la pequeña recopilando los momentos en donde ella no pudo ser feliz ante sus demás compañeros que le hacían Bullying, la discriminaban e incluso a los profesores no les importaba lo que le pasaba a ella con sus demás compañeros de clase.

 _-"Y ahora que estoy en este mundo, gracias a un gran señor…. No me es útil para mi siendo distinta"-_ Dijo kaede recordando su amistad con goku la cual lo veía sonriente ante lo que es ella en realidad sin ser una molestia para el saiyajin. - _"¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¿por qué no puedo ser alguien alegre y aprovechando la vida que me merezco?"_

Mientras kaede se encontraba recopilando todo lo que le había ocurrido a su vida, la garra del teranodon comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco sorprendiendo al reptil bípedo del acto que estaba ocurriendo. - ¿Pero qué?… aun sigues de terca…- no pudo determinar su oración debido a que sentía un calambre en medio de sus dedos haciendo molestar a la criatura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _\- "¿Acaso no me merezco este don? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser especial?"-_ Dijo Kaede en sus pensamientos mientras era sostenida por unos brazos invisibles para la vista que tenía mientras comenzaba a brotar lágrimas que caían al suelo en donde estaba. - ¡¿Acaso tengo que matar a alguien para hacer especial?!- Gritó la peli rosa explotando la pata del teranodon salpicando de sangre su cuerpo mientras agonizaba de dolor de lo que había hecho kaede.

-"¡Ahhhh! ¿Pero qué mierda me hicist…"- No pudo terminar su oración debido a que su cabeza fue decapitada mágicamente haciendo que la diclonius se estampara al suelo junto al cuerpo sin vida de la criatura.

Pero….

Kaede había abierto los ojos sorpresivamente luego de lo que le había ocurrido en ese momento con el teranodon y pudo ver que una luz le reflejaba la vista al haber abierto los ojos rápidamente lastimando su vista del sol, pero mientras eso sucedía, la peli rosada sentía un cálido abrazo en todo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la niña de lo que había ocurrido y más aún, es que encontraba flotando en el aire como si un ángel se tratase.

-Te tengo… estuvo muy cerca…- Dijo Goku quien se hallaba en compañía de kaede mientras se encontraban flotando en lo que pareciese ver una nube de color amarillo en medio de una zona montañosa aun lado de un barranco, la niña miró a su amigo y lágrimas llegaron a sus tiernos ojos para luego el azabache la consolara como si fuera un cachorrito.

-"Ya… shhhh, estoy aquí, te dije que nunca te dejaría sola… ahora vámonos a casa"- decía el saiyajin que la niña solo seguía llorando en el pectoral de su amigo mientras viajaban en la nube voladora en dirección a la casa de Gokú.

 **Fin del capítulo…**

 ***Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero de nuestra antemano les agradare este capítulo que a decir verdad creo que valdrá la pena la espera XD… en fin antes de despedirnos les queremos darles dos avisos este kenallo y yo las cuáles serán las siguientes.**

 **Como verán este fic será un harem dimensional entre el saiyajin y las yanderes u psicópatas relacionadas al romace/amor y muchos se preguntaran quienes serán las indicadas a parte de kaede que compartirán a goku a punto de cuchillazos, por lo que aquí les tenemos la lista de las locas del goku las cuales kenallo y yo escogimos y estas son:**

 **Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live): Mi espíritu favorita junto a tohka yatogami del verso de Date Alive, la razón del porque la agregamos fue por los pensamientos y objetivos algo retorcidos que posee en la serie, en si no es una yandere al 100% pero debo admitir que posee un lado psicótico/masoquista.**

 **Kotonoha Katsura (School Days): En si esta si es una yandere en todos sus aspectos que de seguro algunos la van aprobar por lo que le sucedió en la serie, en si kenallo fue quien la que la escogió luego de haberse visto la serie al igual que yo XD.**

 **Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari): Esta si fue escogida 100% por kenazo que a decir verdad, no sabía nada de su existencia pero por lo visto en la serie ya vi porque la escojio.**

 **Anna Nishikinomiya (Shimoneta): Esta al igual que tsubasa fue idea de kenazo, en si tambien estuve de acuerdo con su punto de vista hacia la peliplateada que debo admitir que con lo que le ocasiono a Okuma en shimoneta, debo admitir que esta tipa si posee varios tornillos sueltos en la cabeza.**

 **Albedo (Overlord): Quizás se impresionaron de que ella va a estar en el fic y a decir verdad creo que será un boom cuando aparezca en el fic, la idea fue mía creo que muchos sabran que es mi waifu preferida del anime que en si aproveche el momento de ponerla por su locura, el interés romántico a ainz y su conducta hacia el que a decir verdad me gustaría verlo reflejado en goku, al igual que su ship con ainz se me hace demasiado cringe la verdad.**

 **Shikimi Shiramine (Renai Bouku): Esta al igual que albedo y kurumi se me vino a la mente luego de haberme terminado la serie hace mucho tiempo que al recordar su masoquismo con seiji y como era con él y las demás chicas en especial a Yuzu, yo creo que ella debe ser la indicada para ocasionar un combate a muerte… con cuchillos hacia quien es la ideal para el saiyan.**

 **Ecco: Esta chica se me ocurrió a último minuto en agregarla en el harem a último momento que debo decir le rogué mucho a kenallo que la pusiera ya que luego de haber tenido un interés muy curioso en ella, en si este personaje estará en pleno secreto por lo que su nombre no es 100% oficial sino será como su ante-nombre o un nombre falso en si estén atentos de quien será está loca detergente.**

 **-Hola soy el kenazo o el kenallo25, bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y dar lo mejor en el próximo y espero que no pasen como ochenta años más pa hacer el fics, ok no… a lo que iba. Yo pensaba retirarme este año de Fanfiction debido a mi edad y lo pesado que se vienen mis estudios, laburo y esas cosas, pero al final me di cuenta de que puedo dar un poco de mi tiempo y darles tres regalos… Tres fics anuncios después de hacer el resto… eso si depende lo que haga en este año y el avance de los demás Fics… Asi que los títulos pensados para esta plataforma, son los siguientes:**

 **-"Dragon Ball waifus dimensional: edición Medieval"**

 **-"Dragon Waifus dimensional: edición Milf"**

 **-"Los lamentos del dios saiyajin: arco Injustice 2"-**

 **Así que eso son los anuncios, así que esperen a que actualice las demás dr… digo Fics como buen ficker y lector que soy… jejejej creo que me estoy pareciendo a un colega que conozco… Nah mentira, solo lo hago por Hobbie.**

 **Igual mi gran amigo kenallo, yo también hago esto por hobbie y desearles a todos un saludo de donde sea que estén leyendo el fic, yo soy kiryu2026 y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Cuídense y adiós.**


End file.
